poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Seeing old friends again
This is how Yuna and her friends seeing Jaden's Adventures team, Jeffery and Friends' Adventures team, Hiccup's team, the Shell Louge Squad and the Human Mane 6, Spike, Sunset Shimmer and the CMC again goes in The Wings Around the World Rally. Stuart Little: (fixing up his yellow and red biplane) Snowdrop: Hey, Stuart! Stuart Little: Hey, Guys, Great to see you all again. Krader: Whoa! What a cool model biplane, Stuart. Stuart Little: Thanks, I've built it myself. Princess Skyla: Let me guess. You and George built the biplane and you crashed it. Then, you found and fixed it in the garbage barge, faced Falcon and your plane was destroyed. Stuart Little: Yeah, That was a long time ago and my Mom got me a new one. Nyx: Amazing. Jaden: I know, So, Up for the race, Are we? Golden Apple: You bet! SpongeBob SquarePants: I can hardly wait! Human Rarity: (clears her throat) Emerald: It's my Mom's human counterpart and her friends. Human Twilight Sparkle: Great to see you guys agian. Flain: What are you guys doing here? Human Pinkie Pie: We're doing great! Human Rainbow Dash: What's going on? Princess Yuna: It's the Dazzlings. Human Sunset Shimmer: They're back. Airazor: Which onces, Human ones or Ponies? Human Apple Bloom: Human ones. Snowdrop: Even Carface and Killer. Dog Spike: Without a doubt. Alexis Rhode: We better hope we'll have a fair race. Nails: Oh, We just remembered, We better get ready for the race. Sassy: Now hold on a minute. Shadow: What's up with Carface and Killer working with the Dazzlings? Cornwall: It's not like they'd be all bad forever. Devon: We'll just see. Princess Twila: Carface and Killer are a problem if they're with the Dazzlings. Princess Yuna: Carface called me "Princess Puna"! Human Twilight Sparkle: That's mean of them. Chance: No kidding. Human Sunset Shimmer: That's just uncalled for. WALL-E: Woah. Human Fluttershy: That's aweful. WALL-E: (felt bad) Human Rainbow Dash: Well, We should teach them who's boss. Human Applejack: (fixing the engine of a plane) Just a minute, I'm almost done here. Princess Skyla: What's that? Human Twilight Sparkle: Our very own plane known as the Celestian Sunlight. Nyx: Colorful. Human Rarity: Can I show the details? Vulk: Yeah, Tell us. Emerald: Please? Human Rarity: Alright. In the Celestian Sunlight, Rarity is giving Yuna and her friends a tour. Human Rarity: the Celestian Sunlight is no ordinary Airplane, It has all kinds of Hot Pools. Princess Yuna: Amazing! Scorpi: Wow! Princess Skyla: Cool! Human Rarity: This is the food storage and cooler, where the food, snacks and drinks are. Gobba: (has the taste sense) Oh boy! Oh boy! Brownie: No time for hungry, Gobba. Gobba: (feels depressed) Oh man. Zaptor: Nice softest carpet! Human Rarity: (sit down and wipes her feet with wipes) That's one of the best softest carpets our school has to offer. Emerald: What are you doing, Rarity? What's that on on your ? Human Rarity: (wiping something off her feet) Oh, that was just mud on my boots. Snowdrop: What're you guys doing? Human Rarity: Don't get... The Electriods: Too late. Human Rarity: (Shocked) Teslo: Oh yeah. Zaptor: That was fun! Volectro: (laughs) Human Rarity: Ready to see something awesome? Everyone: Yeah! Human Rarity: (open the curtain) This is the cabin room. Human Sunset Shimmer: Plenty of room for everyone and everypony Princess Lily Sparkle Rose: Check out the bunk bed. Krader: Cool bathroom. Nyx: Nice lamp. Blue Star: Nice TV. Dragonsly: Nice window. Snowdrop: Who's driving the plane? Human Twilight Sparkle: It was our Autopilot who's driving. Autopilot: (Waving) Princess Twila: Cool. Human Rainbow Dash: Reminds you of Airplane, Right? Princess Yuna: Right. Autopilot: (gives a thumb up) Outside the Celestian Sunlight. Princess Yuna: What a cool airplane. Snowdrop: Sure does sound like it. Zorch: and a nice Carpet too! Princess Yuna: Come on, Moonlighters. Tomorrow is the big day. Red Beret: Right away, Princess Yuna! Thunder Spectrum: Okay. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes